gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blue Hell. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 12:03, 14. Jul. 2009 Willkommen Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur mal begrüßen und dir sagen, dass ich die Mission Unfriendly Competition so was von schwierig finde. Ich komme seit Wochen nicht weiter^^ Zaibatsu 16:36, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab auf deiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet ;) Hey kannst mich ja mal adden, marlon_93@hotmail.de, dann kann ich dir mal alles erklären wenn du willst Gta psp player Diskussion 10:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar,hier meine: felix@fam-wenz.de LanceVanceDance 10:36, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kommas Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man hinter einem Komma ein Leerzeichen setzt. LG Zaibatsu 16:55, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Echt? Ich hab das immer ohne gemacht. Naja,wayne, ich werd in Zukunft eins dahinter setzen LanceVanceDance 20:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Danke. Zaibatsu 19:08, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir waren uns doch einig, dass auf Kommas Leerzeichen folgen. Zaibatsu 20:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich etwa wieder keine Kommas gesetzt? Entschuldige, es ist eine Angewohnheit. LanceVanceDance 14:17, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Unruhen in Los Santos Jo danke für die Antwort. Ich war während den Krawallen immer nur in Los Santos. Hätt ja sein können.Grüße Gtaiv freak 22:14, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Das hatte ich mich auch mal gefragt, also hab ich beim Wieder-Durchspielen die Gelegenheit genutzt und mal nachgesehen ;) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bunny Hops Weißt du, wie Bunny Hop in VCS gehen? :) Ice 16:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Verlinkung Du musst nicht alles in einem Text verlinken, was man verlinken kann. Es reicht einmal pro Artikel. ;) Homie 18:29, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Naja okay, ich dachte es sieht besser aus oder so ^^ LanceVanceDance 18:31, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Trespas Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen, keine Sorge ;) Zaibatsu 15:03, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, vielleicht möchte ja jemand diesen und den anderen Artikel (To Live and Die in Alderney) nochmal überarbeiten. Nur die Seite bestand halt noch nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich die Attentats-Missionen noch hinzufügen werde, weil ich GTA IV eh grade nochmal durchspiele. Leo Teal Unglaublich, aber dieser Satz befindet sich seit gut drei Jahren hier im Wiki... Zaibatsu 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ihn gelöscht, da es ja logisch ist, dass er nicht mehr auftritt nach seinem Tod. Keiner tritt je nach seinem Tod wieder auf^^ LanceVanceDance 18:21, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Comet (IV) Ich dachte so heißt die Mission. Ich habe das so stehen gelassen, weil ich GTA IV nicht besitze.‎‎ MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich hab mich nur gewundert^^ Generell heißt keine Mission "fiiicckkeennn", sondern ist eher ein "witziger" Scherz von unangemeldeten Benutzern ;) LanceVanceDance 14:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:44, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine Mission soll "fiickeeennn" heissen. lol xxD Homie 15:25, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum nicht? Es gibt ja auch Missionen, die "diese Scheiße ist verflucht!" heißen xD LanceVanceDance 15:35, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Und wo? xD Homie 15:56, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Lost and Damned. "This Shit's Cursed". Wo Billy verhaftet wird^^ LanceVanceDance 15:58, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Hey mir fällt gerade auf dass meine Lieblingsmission in San Andreas ebenfalls Reunting the Families ist :D TheTruth1995 LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Plakat irgendwie geil und die Verfolgungsjagd ist geil. Hab das Spiel vor kurzem nochmal neu angefangen um ohne Cheats zu machen. Seit heute Mittach häng ich da fest ;) Also erstmal Nebenmissionen usw machen ;D TheTruth1995 17:14, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab leider die unzensierte Version, also ist das die einzige Chance, mal eine brutalere Szene zu sehen. Außerdem mag ich die Art der Mission, ich steh voll drauf aus dem Auto zu schießen während Homies fahren, und das ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten^^ LanceVanceDance 17:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da haste recht, das is so geil wo der Typ auf das Auto fällt :D TheTruth1995 17:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du hängst da fest fällt mir gerade auf? Wo hängts denn? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen (lies mal meine Seite ich bin offizieller SA-Experte hier ;D) LanceVanceDance 17:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Offizieller Experte? Woha :D Naja ich kenn die Mission ja schon vom cheaten her, eigentlich wars nur dass ich zu schnell Leben verloren hab da am Anfang im Motel. Gibts Nebenmissionen mit denen man sein leben irgendwie länger behalten kann (z.B. Schutzwesten halten länger oder so)? TheTruth1995 17:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst die Krankenwagen-Missionen machen, da verlängert sich dein Lebensbalken. Bis Level 12 Verletzte zum Krankenhaus karren, dann hast du für den Anfang des Spiels ohne Cheats relativ viel Leben. Übrigens steht in dem Hotel am Eingang ein Getränkeautomat, da kannst du immer wieder hingehn und dein Leben für einen Dollar auffrischen. LanceVanceDance 17:33, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) Ich werds gleich mal versuchen. Dann bin ich bald weg von LS ;) Endlich! TheTruth1995 17:38, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LS hat man am Anfang schnell satt, aber wenn man wieder kommt, mag man es umso mehr^^ LanceVanceDance 17:40, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja. Am Ende war es richtig nervig wenn man wieder in Los Santos war und nur von den klauenden Leuten geschlagen wurde die da randalierten^^ Deshalb hab ich mich damals immer in LV aufgehalten... TheTruth1995 17:43, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwann musstest du ja mal nach LS rüber, um die Story durchzuspielen. Aber du hast schon recht - es ist voll nervig, dass dich ausnahmslos alle Leute angreifen, obwohl du nichts gemacht hast. Und alle Autos sind entweder fast kaputt oder gehen gerade in die Luft. Diesen Teil hätte man weglassen können. Aber es gehört leider alles zur Story. LanceVanceDance 17:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Auf welche Konsole hastes eigentlich? TheTruth1995 17:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS2. Bin seit jeher PS2-Zocker, seit Sommer 09 hab ich aber auch eine Xbox 360, da spiele ich GTA IV + Erweiterungen drauf. Und du? LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) habs auf der alten Xbox, ansonsten hab ich auch als Konsole nur die Playsi 3. Und dank deiner Tipps hab ich die Mission gerade geschafft :P TheTruth1995 18:03, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Immerhin mal jemand, der nach meinen Tipps gefragt hat. Weil ich kenn mich ja aus, aber nie fragt einer^^ Hab üerlegt, ob ich eine eigene Website anlege (bei der ich dann auch andere Spiele zum Helfen angebe, z.B Skate 1 und 2 oder Fallout 3). LanceVanceDance 18:16, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wäre doch mal gut. Entweder fragt keiner; oder jeder fragt aber findet nie ne antwort ;) TheTruth1995 18:17, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Mal eine Frage: Du kennst nicht zufällig irgendwas, womit man eine gute Website erstellen kann? Weil ich würde das wirklich gerne machen, da Zocken mein größtes Hobby ist (nach Skaten^^) und ich den Leuten helfen will, die nicht weiterkommen. Skate, Skate 2, Fallout 3, sämtliche GTAs, Assasins Creed 1+2. Das wäre wirklich cool =D LanceVanceDance 18:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Website Du kannst doch Wiki nehmen und die Seite könnte heißen www.de.games-hilfe.wikia.com oder www.de.spiele-hilfe.wikia.com. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:27, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hm, das könnte ich. Weil wie gesagt: Es geht nicht mehr nur um GTA, sondern um eine Reihe weiterer Spiele. Danke, ich schau mir das mal an ;) LanceVanceDance 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Willst du das Wiki machen oder soll ich schon mal damit anfangen. Soll das de.spiel heißen oder de.games? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:37, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wirklich KEINE Ahnung. Du kannst ja damit anfangen, allerdings habe ich keinerlei Ahnung vom Erstellen eines Wiki's. Dann wäre der Name auch deine Entscheidung, weil du es ja "gründest".LanceVanceDance 18:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann fang ich mal damit an, ich glaube games hört sich besser an wie spiel. Ich schicke dir ca. 20:00 Uhr mal den Link von das Wiki. Soll ich dir dann die Admin-Rechte geben, wenn ich das finde? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier ist der Link Game Hilfe Wiki. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:56, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hey was dagegen wenn ich bei eurem Game Hilfe Wiki mal ein wenig mitmache? ;) TheTruth1995 19:17, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nichts dagegen, kannst gern mithelfen. Mehr Benutzer desto besser. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:21, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, das Wikia wäre erstellt =) Es ist ganz gut geworden finde ich, jetzt ist es erstmal in Bearbeitung. LanceVanceDance 10:11, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeug Fundorte Hey, ich seh gerade, du änderst die Fundorte der Fahrzeuge aus London immer in Oft antreffbar in London/Manchester. Ich wollte sagen, dass das vollkomen unnötig, da es sowieso nur die zwei Städte gibt und nur da rumfahren. GTAFreak05 18:19, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich hab London ja nicht, deshalb dachte ich, es würde besser aussehen^^ LanceVanceDance 18:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt weiß du es^^ GTAFreak05 18:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) okay. Wenn der Experte spricht ;) Ich kümmer mich um die Artikel, die ich auch kenne ;D LanceVanceDance 18:33, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Game Hilfe Wiki Wieso bearbeitest du nichts mehr beim Game Hilfe Wiki? MFG GTA SA FAN 19:01, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hatte in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel Zeit, aber übermorgen hab ich Ferien, dann geht es wieder mehr los. LanceVanceDance 19:31, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ok, anfängerfrage (: Hab jetzt GTA San Andreas auch zum zweiten mal durch (: ABER...jetzt beim zweiten Mal wollte ich auch die Monsterstunts mit erledigen, nur der in Verona Beach ist einfach nicht machbar, oder? Benutze das Motorrad, daß man auch bei dem Ringspiel bekommt: N irgendwas 500 oder so. Gibts da irgendeinen Tipp oder muß ich wie bisher stundenlang sinnlos da rum springen, bis mal endlich der Monsterstunt gelingt? Und noch was...Glückwunsch an Lance für die hervoragenden Beiträge. Danke (: 217.238.211.110 20:21, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist keine Anfängerfrage, du musst dich nicht schämen oder so ;) Du meinst die NRG 500. Also, wenn ich nochmal nachsehe, kann ich dir sicher einen Tipp geben, hab aber leider schon mindestens 1 Monat lang kein SA mehr gespielt. Ich werde nachsehen und hier bald nochmal reinschreiben. Und danke, ich geb mir Mühe^^ LanceVanceDance 20:26, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nachbearbeiten Mach das ;) Ziani15 13:30, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Es sind Ferien und keiner hat Zeit -.- Was soll ich anderes tun? xD LanceVanceDance 13:31, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, war und ist bei mir auch so :) Ziani15 13:33, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und schlechtes Wetter ist auch, also kann ich nicht skaten -.-' Da sitz ich dann stundenlang und sammel Einträge :D LanceVanceDance 13:35, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist dann blöd ;) Alles klar. Bin jetzt erstmal (wirklich!) wieder weg :) Ziani15 13:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay. LanceVanceDance 13:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schafter Da haste wohl recht, wobei ich den neuen Schafter erst nächste Woche fahren kann, da ich eine PS3 hab :-) . Commander-GTA 13:45, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe den Karte in Google gefunden und schneide es aus. Aber die Liberty city Karte z.B.Saint Mark's habe ich selbst gemacht.VoodooDriver 10:05, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Absätze Was sollen die Absätze à la das hier? Zaibatsu 18:39, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hi, hab einfach mal zwei Fragen, die nicht so wirklich was mit GTA zu tun haben: #Holst du dir auch Red Dead Redemption? #Wenn du Bully zockst: Wie ist das Spiel und was muss man da machen? Ziani15 19:08, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke für die Antworten. Dann holst du dir doch bestimmt auch L.A. Noire von Rockstar. Zu Bully: Ich überleg nämlich ob ich mir das auch hole, und jetzt, wo ich eine gute Rückmeldung habe. werde ich es mir ganz bestimmt holen ^^ Ziani15 19:18, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bully Hey LanceVanceDance :) Ich wollte fragen von wo du dir das Game geholt hast. Gta4Gamer 12:20, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso, Danke. Passt gut weil ich gerade mein gespartes für IV und EfLC ausgegeben habe :) Gta4Gamer 12:38, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt 40€:) mal sehn. Gta4Gamer 15:34, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aufstieg!! Glückwunsch! Du bist auf dem 7. Platz der Topbenutzer ;) Gleich unter mir xD Ziani15 21:01, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, mit dem Nachbearbeiten xD und so, war das irgendwann abzusehen. ;) Ziani15 18:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sch**** Nachbearbeiter xD. Lass das mal ;) Ziani15 18:54, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach das auch immer mit der zufälligen Seite. Ich mach mir auch während des Zockens immer Notizen auf Zetteln, wenn ich was Besonderes gesehen oder gehört habe und bearbeite das hier dann. Hab irgendwie schon 100 Zettel mit Vorder- und Rückseite!! ^^ Und ich zocke GTA IV (wo ich ja am meisten von bearbeite) erst seit 7 Monaten! xD Ziani15 19:00, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab mich gestern mal durch die drei Nachrichtenseiten WeazelNews.com, LibertyTreeOnline.com und Public Liberty Online geklickt und da viele Infos rausgeschrieben. In nächster Zukunft werden also Artikel über relativ unbekannte Dinge von mir erstellt werden. Kennst du z.B. Doris Fung oder die Bar One-Eyed Sailor? Ziani15 19:07, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) #Doris Fung ist eine Liberale im Parlament von LC #In der One-Eyed Sailor-Bar in East Hook, die es seit 50 Jahren gibt, wurde der 32-jährige Künstler Jude Corbin brutal zu Tode geprügelt. #Im Internet kann man auch rausfinden, dass sich Love Fist wirklich wiedervereint hat und warum es in CW kein Alderney gibt bzw. man dort nicht hinkommen würde. #Du lädst dir bestimmt nur den Lesben-Klingelton runter xD. Ziani15 19:15, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :P Ich achte eigentlich immer auf alle Kleinigkeiten und gucke mir alles ganz genau mit dem Scharfschützengewehr an. :D Ziani15 19:24, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Geil, DAS mach ich auch. Und diese Info mach ich mir jetzt als Zitat ganz oben auf meine Seite. Danke. Ziani15 19:30, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe, meine Diskussionsseite dreht durch, egal. Mit guten Sprüchen kenn ich mich aus, aber die müssen spontan kommen :P Ziani15 19:39, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Irgendiwe sind wir uns voll ähnlich XD. Ziani15 19:43, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt. SchuelerVZ nicht, aber ICQ! Warte doch noch auf RDR, da gibts bestimmt auch geile Sprüche; denn typischen "Rockstar-Humor" eben. Sind ja nur noch 25 Tage *.* Es kommt auch ein RDR-Film, der 30 min dauert, aber nur in den USA :( Ziani15 19:49, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC)